1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a pull-string Switch System and more particularly pertains to allowing a user to conveniently and efficiently operate a pull-string switch.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of other known methods and apparatuses of expected and known configurations is known in the prior art. More specifically, other known methods and apparatuses of expected and known configurations previously devised and utilized for the purpose of allowing a user to operate a pull-string switch are known to consist basically of familiar, expected, and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which has been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
By way of example, U.S. Pat. No. 6,520,739 issued to Tsuji on Feb. 18, 2003, discloses a ceiling fan with light assembly. U.S. Pat. No. 6,450,658 issued to Tsuji et al on Sep. 17, 2002 discloses a Ceiling fan with light assembly. Lastly, U.S. Pat. No. 6,431,822 issued to Schwing on Aug. 13, 2002 discloses a fan support assembly.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not describe pull-string Switch System that allows allowing a user to conveniently and efficiently operate a pull-string switch.
In this respect, the Pull-string Switch System according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of allowing a user to conveniently and efficiently operate a pull-string switch.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for a new and improved Pull-string Switch System which can be used for allowing a user to conveniently and efficiently operate a pull-string switch. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.
In view of the foregoing disadvantages inherent in the known types of other known methods and apparatuses of expected and known configurations now present in the prior art, the present invention provides an improved Pull-string Switch System. As such, the general purpose of the present invention, which will be described subsequently in greater detail, is to provide a new and improved Pull-string Switch System and method which has all the advantages of the prior art and none of the disadvantages.
To attain this, the present invention essentially comprises a pull-chain switch system for allowing a user to conveniently and efficiently operate a pull-chain switch. The system comprises several components in combination. First provided is a pull-chain switch. The pull-chain switch has an externally threaded mounting portion with a passageway there through. The mounting portion has a first diameter. There is a switch portion having a first length of ball-chain coupled to the switch having a spring of a first stiffness. The ball-chain protrudes from and passing through the passageway. Next provided is a switch subassembly. The switch subassembly has several components. The components comprise a mount, a pin, a pair of discs, a spring and a nut. The mount has an attachment portion having an upper end and a lower end. The attachment portion has an inside surface and an outside surface. The attachment portion has an aperture there through. The attachment aperture has a second diameter, with the second diameter being larger than the first diameter. The second diameter aperture being sized to loosely receive the externally threaded mounting portion of the pull-chain switch. The mount has a brace portion. The brace portion is perpendicular to the attachment portion. The brace portion has an inward end and an outward end. The inward end of the brace is coupled to the attachment portion. The brace is located in a position below the attachment aperture. The outward end of the brace has an upper-to-lower slot running there through. The slot bifurcates the outward end of the brace. Each of the bifurcated ends of the brace has an in-line pin aperture there through. The subassembly has a pair of discs being a first disc and a second disc. Each disc has an inward surface and an outward surface with a thickness there between. Each disc has a raised central portion of a second length and a third diameter. Each disc has a pin aperture of a fourth diameter there through. Each disc has an extending arm coupled to the inner surface, with the arm extending away from the disc. The arm has thickness of the second length. Each of the arms has a similarly located pull-string aperture there through. One of the discs has a spring aperture there through. The subassembly has a coiled spring having a second stiffness. The second stiffness is greater than the first stiffness. The spring has a central opening of a fifth diameter. The central opening of the spring is slightly larger than the third diameter with the spring. The spring has a fixation end and a hooked pull-chain attachment end. The subassembly has a pin of a fourth diameter. The pin is sized to be securely held within the pin aperture of the discs. The pin passes through the pin aperture of the first disc, then through the spring central opening, and then through the pin aperture of the second disc. The passage of the pin thereby coupling the spring between the two discs. The fixation end of the spring is coupled with the spring aperture of one of the discs. The hooked pull-chain end of the spring is movable in position between the two discs. The subassembly has a nut. The nut has a hollow tubular configuration with an inward end having a second external diameter and an outward end having a third external diameter and a length there between. The nut has an internal thread sized to be securely received by the thread of the externally threaded mounting portion of the pull-chain switch. The inward end is firmly received by the attachment aperture of the mount. Lastly provided is a pull-string coupled to the extending arms of the discs for allowing a user to activate the pull-chain switch.
There has thus been outlined, rather broadly, the more important features of the invention in order that the detailed description thereof that follows may be better understood and in order that the present contribution to the art may be better appreciated. There are, of course, additional features of the invention that will be described hereinafter and which will form the subject matter of the claims attached.
In this respect, before explaining at least one embodiment of the invention in detail, it is to be understood that the invention is not limited in its application to the details of construction and to the arrangements of the components set forth in the following description or illustrated in the drawings. The invention is capable of other embodiments and of being practiced and carried out in various ways. Also, it is to be understood that the phraseology and terminology employed herein are for the purpose of descriptions and should not be regarded as limiting.
As such, those skilled in the art will appreciate that the conception, upon which this disclosure is based, may readily be utilized as a basis for the designing of other structures, methods and systems for carrying out the several purposes of the present invention. It is important, therefore, that the claims be regarded as including such equivalent constructions insofar as they do not depart from the spirit and scope of the present invention.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a new and improved pull-string Switch System which has all of the advantages of the prior art other known methods and apparatuses of expected and known configurations and none of the disadvantages.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a new and improved Pull-string Switch System which may be easily and efficiently manufactured and marketed.
It is further object of the present invention to provide a new and improved Pull-string Switch System which is of durable and reliable constructions.
An even further object of the present invention is to provide a new and improved Pull-string Switch System which is susceptible of a low cost of manufacture with regard to both materials and labor, and which accordingly is then susceptible of low prices of sale to the consuming public, thereby making such pull-string Switch System economically available to the buying public.
Even still another object of the present invention is to provide a Pull-string Switch System for allowing a user to conveniently and efficiently operate a pull-string switch.
Lastly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a new and improved pull-chain switch system comprising several components in combination. First provided is a pull-chain switch with a spring of a first stiffness. Next provided is a switch subassembly having mounting portion and a pivoting member and a spring having a second stiffness. The second stiffness is greater than the first stiffness. Lastly provided is a means for coupling the subassembly to the pull-chain switch.
These together with other objects of the invention, along with the various features of novelty which characterize the invention, are pointed out with particularity in the claims annexed to and forming a part of this disclosure. For a better understanding of the invention, its operating advantages and the specific objects attained by its uses, reference should be had to the accompanying drawings and descriptive matter in which there is illustrated preferred embodiments of the invention.